


More Than Meets the Eye

by Descaladumidera



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Love, Magic, Romance, Soft goodness, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera
Summary: There was a glow, a faint trace of magic, that tickled at Stephen’s senses when he woke up. It was like the early rays of sunshine in the morning, dragging you out of your sleep, making you sneeze. He knew immediately that it wasn’t Wong. Wong’s magic felt different—composed, serious, powerful. Not like this. Not soft and unsure and wobbly, like a novices first attempts at harnessing the energy of other dimensions.





	More Than Meets the Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rarepair Bingo, square "More Than Meets the Eye". And I thought that was a fitting title for the fic itself, so …
> 
> The fills for this bingo will all be this short, 'cause I'm an anxious potato and can't handle two full-length bingos at the same time.

There was a glow, a faint trace of magic, that tickled at Stephen’s senses when he woke up. It was like the early rays of sunshine in the morning, dragging you out of your sleep, making you sneeze. He knew immediately that it wasn’t Wong. Wong’s magic felt different—composed, serious, powerful. Not like this. Not soft and unsure and wobbly, like a novices first attempts at harnessing the energy of other dimensions.

In an instant he was out of his bed, bare feet barely making a sound as he tiptoed through his room and out of the door. Because whoever had entered the Sanctum wasn’t here on his invitation, and so he did good on finding the intruder without getting discovered himself.

_Tap, tap, tap._

He wasn’t entirely silent, the pads of his feet making soft sounds on the hardwood floor. But he knew which floorboards to avoid, which would creek and give him away. And so he snuck further and further away from his room, along the hall and then down the stairs.

The unfamiliar energy came from the entrance hall, he was sure of it, but it didn’t make any sense. Why would an intruder decide to stay in the biggest and most open space of the entire Sanctum Sanctorum? The place where they’d surely be discovered fastest? Maybe he should call Wong. But the magic didn’t feel menacing or dangerous—of course that could be deceiving. Maybe he should really call for backup.

He dared to peek over the banister and into the foyer.

_Oh. Nevermind._

Stephen’s eyes went wide as he took in the scene in front of him. There was Christine, eyebrows scrunched up in concentration, hands in front of her, as she moved her right hand in a circle, sparks flying. And suddenly the gentle nudge of unfamiliar magic made sense. The portal wasn’t forming yet, but she was on a good way to accomplish it, and Stephen wondered who had taught her.

Without realising it, he had vacated his observation point and was already in the middle of the stairway, going down and down and down until he stood right next to her. But she still didn’t notice him, too focused on her task, the sparks becoming more and more with each circle she drew in the air. Stephen could make out single sweat drops on her brow and smiled fondly. She had always been a hard worker.

He stood there for a few more minutes, watching her. He didn’t want to interrupt her concentration, because she was so, _so_ close, and—suddenly there was a portal. In the middle of his Sanctum’s entrance hall.

“You did it!” Stephen exclaimed loudly in wonder, pride swelling in his chest, making him feel all warm.

A high-pitched scream was his answer, the portal collapsing and Christine spinning around to face him, breathing hard, hands raised. If in self-defence or fear, nobody could tell, probably not even Christine herself.

“Stephen Vincent Strange!”

Oh. His full name. Stephen thought he might be in trouble and so he offered her an apologetic smile. Which hopefully did something to soothe her frayed nerves, while he was standing there, bed hair on point, his too big shirt hanging off of one shoulder and barely covering his boxers.

“Uhm … hi?” He offered weakly and raised a hand as if he wanted to wave. Realising how stupid that would be, he let it fall to his side again. Christine kept staring, still in her defensive-slash-fear pose. Stephen sighed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Christine let her hands fall to her sides and took a deep breath before smiling brightly, the tenseness falling from her in an instant. “I did it, didn’t I?” She asked, her voice full of excitement and wonder as she took a tentative step in Stephen’s direction. “I really did magic, right?”

Stephen grinned, the smile feeling like it split his face in two as he walked over to Christine and swept her up in his arms. “You did it! You really _did it_!” He laughed and spun her around, her arms secure around his neck as she buried her face against his shoulder, laughing silently.

When he sat her down again, they both kept smiling brightly, their eyes twinkling.

“Wow,” Christine breathed. She looked quite overwhelmed and Stephen couldn’t blame her. “ _Wow_!”

“Yes, wow,” he chuckled and pulled her a bit closer to press a kiss into her hair. “Who trained you?” He asked, because he had to. But the question was soft, non-accusing. He didn’t want to ruin the mood.

Christine drew back a bit and smirked at him from underneath her bangs, a devilish glint in her eyes. “I asked Wong to give me one of those rings and teach me the basics. He wasn’t too happy, but I was able to persuade him.

“I wanted to surprise you. This whole magic thing means so much to you and you are always so scared for me—don’t deny it, I see it in your eyes, every time you come back from another dimension! So I decided it would be time to learn to defend myself. And this morning I finally managed some sparks and I wanted to show you!”

Stephen could only stare, his mouth hanging open. Christine was still in his arms, giddy with anticipation at his reaction, nervously biting her lip. And Stephen kept staring.

Before Christine’s nervousness could get the better of her, Stephen swept her into a kiss, pressing his lips needily to hers, his eyes slipping shut. He felt her reciprocate immediately, her lips curling into a smile, her mouth warm and comforting against his. Kissing Christine felt like coming home and there had been a time when he had been sure he would never be allowed to kiss her again. But here they were, exchanging deep kisses and little pecks, both of them content and comfortable in each other’s arms.

Finally Stephen pulled away, breathing heavily. He looked at the woman in his arms in awe. “I love you so much.”

Christine only smiled and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk, my Tumblr is [descaladumidera](https://descaladumidera.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
